


Полет и падение

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, crossovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рокэ Алва упал в дыру. И встретил там весьма неожиданного и, видимо, давнего знакомого...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полет и падение

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл сей написан по заявке Огненного Тигра, за что ему отдельное спасибо! 
> 
> В данном фанфике могут содержаться спойлеры для тех,кто не читал "Синий взгляд смерти" Камши.  
> Вы были предупреждены!

Падение было долгим.

_Кто сказал, что умирать надо в сумерках?.._

Алва попытался рассмеяться, но не был уверен, что это получилось.

_Ждете ли вы меня?_

_Расскажи мне о море, моряк... расскажи..._

Камни рычали и ворочались где-то там, далеко наверху.

_Вы получили свое, то, что так давно жаждали..._

_...чтоб струна звенела вечно, ай-яй, чтоб звенела вечно!.._

-Кто ты? Чего ты хочешь?

Мягкий, но властный голос, казалось, шел отовсюду.

_...чтоб струна звенела..._

-Кто ты?

-Кто ты?

Слова перекатывались, подобно камням, падающим со склона.

Он тоже падал.

_Бедный Марсель!_

-Чего ты хочешь?

_Мне опасно чего-то хотеть, разве ты не знаешь?_

Алва зло рассмеялся.

_Я ведь проклят..._

Кто сказал, что у Смерти синий взгляд?

Глаза, которые Алва сейчас видел перед собой, были золотистыми. И в них была глубокая печаль.

-Куда идешь?

 _Прямиком в Закат, полагаю. Впрочем, это еще можно обсудить.._.

Золотистые глаза, казалось, видели его насквозь.

_Это ты, Леворукий? Давно не виделись. Лет двадцать прошло, полагаю?.._

\- Да, твой срок подошел к концу. Мы не можем создать жизнь, но раздуть пламя из тлеющей искры нам под силу...

_Я скверно распорядился вашим даром. Что ж, все равно спасибо!_

-Чего ты хочешь?

_Остановить проклятые камни._

Ты сделал это. И заплатил.

_В чем подвох, Леворукий? Неужели этого недостаточно?_

Золотоокий молчал. Это заставило Алву нахмурится.

_Кажется, я поторопился, и в Закат мне еще рановато._

-Это то, что ты хочешь? Тогда лети!

Алва рассмеялся.

_Меня называют Вороном, но вряд ли этого достаточно,чтобы взлететь..._

Иногда, для того, чтобы взлететь, нужно упасть.

_Именно этим я сейчас и занят. Правда, трудно сосредоточиться из-за разговоров с тобой... Ты говорил, когда срок выйдет, мне придется уйти на Рубеж. Вот он я, перед вами. Что еще не так? К чему все эти вопросы?_

-Что-то не дает тебе уйти. Или кто-то. Поэтому ты завис между мгновениями. Между "тик" и "так".

Алва криво улыбнулся, устало закрыв глаза.

_Ох уж этот Марсель!.._

\- Не только он, Ворон.

Алва перестал улыбаться.

_Послушай-ка, Леворукий...просто дай мне упасть, а?_

\- Ты тоже держишь его между мгновениями, Ворон...

_Бред!_

Алва упрямо мотнул головой.

Золотистые глаза стали меркнуть. Алва моргнул, пытаясь прояснить зрение, но тщетно.

 _Темнеет_... - прошептал он.

-Так надо, - мягко ответил Леворукий. - Я вдохнул в тебя жизнь двадцать лет назад, чтобы не нарушилось Равновесие. И я должен сделать это снова, раздуть тлеющую искру в тебе...чтобы ты поддержал баланс. Тебе надо спешить, Алва. Ты еще можешь успеть и вывести его. Указать путь. Исправить то, что было нарушено. Уже несколько раз ты упускал этот шанс. Вы можете спастись только вместе...

 _Я ничего не вижу!_ \- крикнул Алва, чувствуя, что летит. Мощный поток воздуха подхватил его.

-Кто ты?

Чего ты хочешь?

Куда идешь?

Алва чувствовал, что полет снова превращается в падение, падение в темноте, стремительное и неумолимое. Он раскинул руки, подставив лицо ветру.

_Эр Рокэ! Эр Рокэ!_

Это был до боли знакомый голос, заставивший Алву поморщиться.

-Эр Рокэ...

_Расскажи о море, моряк... расскажи, ведь из моего окна я не вижу его..._

-Как вы сюда попали, эр Рокэ?

_Расскажи о море, моряк, ведь я ничего не знаю о нем...  
_

\- Вы ранены, эр?..

Темнота не рассеивалась. И говорила голосом того, кого Алва тщетно пытался забыть...


End file.
